When I Met Her
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Tobias meets Beatrice the day before Choosing. In that little time, he finds she's special, and he has fallen for her. Before, he knew that he needed to get away from his father. But now, will he stay with Beatrice, or will he choose Dauntless? Read to Find out. Rated T because.
1. Lunches Dropped

This is a Fic I came up with one night in a dream after reading Four. This is a 'What if' Tobias met Tris the day before Choosing. Tell me watch ya'll think. Here we go!

* * *

**Tobias**

As I walk to the lunch table I normally sit at, alone, I bump into something grey and small. _Someone_. I correct myself. A girl from Abnegation, and I knocked the lunch right out of her hands. The bland chicken and rice of Abnegation now on the floor. I wait for her to say sorry as most Abnegation would, and I know I should say sorry, being the person that ran into her, but neither of us say anything. She had her head down, but now its up, as she noticed I didn't say anything either. She looks at me with confusion, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Curiosity. A trait that is not a part of the Abnegation. Her hair is blonde. She is beautiful, but then not, as the plain Abnegation clothes do her no justice. I recognize her now, daughter of Andrew Prior, a government official. She seems to only slightly recognize me, probably only from the dinners my father would invite the families to. She looks over to her brother, Caleb, I believe, and he glares at her. Her shoulders slouch, and she mumbles an apology. She starts to walk away, but I stop her.

"Beatrice, right?" She looks over at me, and nods. "Um, do you want to share my lunch, since I knocked yours down?" She bites her lower lip, then nods again. She follows me to the table I usually sit at, which causes a few stares. 2 Abnegation, sitting together, different genders, no one else, might cause some stares. "You can have most of it. I have Aptitude Testing today anyway," I tell her quietly.

"Really? About the Aptitude Test I mean. What do you want to get? What do you think you'll get?" Questions, curiosity, this girl definitely isn't Abnegation.

"Abnegation." Is all I say. I know I'll get Abnegation of course, my father told me what to do. What to do to get Abnegation, and that's what'll happen. I don't know if I want to get it though, I feel I need to get away from my father. Away from the pain, and torture. Away from Abnegation. But to where? A Dauntless woman calls my name for the test, and I get up from the table.

* * *

Short I know. Sorry! Watch'a think? Review, Follow and/or Fav Please, only if you like it of course!


	2. My Father Ruins a Moment

Hey Ya'll! Soooooo! I'm super Duper Happy! You all like it! Its one of my most responsive stories! Thank you all you favoriteers, followers and reviewers! Love you all! Here comes the next chapter! I'm still working on the next chapter for What Could've Happened B.T.W! Tris you may do the honors...

Tris: She does not own Divergent.

Me: Thanks.

Tris: Can I go now?

Me: Nope, you are in the story! Come on, jump in! Go Go Go!

Tris: Fine...

* * *

**Beatrice**

I waited for the strange Abnegation boy to come out of the Test Room, even after I finished his lunch. I wanted to talk to him more. I was curious as to why he hadn't had said sorry, when he had bumped into me. Of course I wasn't going to until I looked over at Caleb and he gave me that look. But every other Abnegation other than me would've immediately said sorry, he hadn't. When I looked up, his expression was a mask of calm, but I could see a hint of surprise in his eyes. He seemed to study my face, that's when I had recognized him as Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton and Evelyn Eaton. I was surprised to see that he led us to a table where we were both alone, but we only got stares. Surprising. He walked out his shoulders sagged. I guess he didn't get what he wanted? He looked over to the table I was sitting at and seemed surprised I was still sitting there. He walked up and sat down.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Um, Hi." Wow. He's talkative.

"You didn't say sorry. Why?" I blurted.

"Uh, It wasn't my fault." Excuse me? It was his fault. I did not walk into him! He walked into me! Rude. Although, he did give me his lunch. Confusing.

"Oh? So you think I just walked into you, so I could get my lunch dropped?"

"Okay, lame excuse, but you didn't either until you looked at your brother!"

"Yeah, well that's me. What about you? I'm different. I'm not supposed to be in Abnegation. I'm not cut out for it. I'm not selfless enough." He mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I said nothing." I sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever." Silence. To break into it, I said " How come I never see you? Like you always go up into your room when-"

"Don't ask please." He looked pained. Great. Now I felt bad.

"I just want to know."

"I can't tell."

"Do you know how childish that makes you sound?"

"Fine. I go up because I don't like people. That a good enough reason?"

"While I believe you don't like people much, or certain people anyway, I don't think that's the reason." He glares at me.

"Goodbye." He gets up and leaves. Fine, I'll just catch up with him later.

* * *

**Tobias**

That girl was annoying. But cute, the way she scrunched up her eyebrows when annoyed. I figured that she was determined enough to get an answer out of me, that she would follow after school. But I hoped that she would give it up. No such luck. I'm walking home, the way no one else uses, and hear someone calling my name.

"Tobias! Wait!" I stop, and let her catch up to me. "Hey. Okay, Hey. We can walk now. Okay."

"My father makes me go up, because he thinks I'm different, and an embarrassment, and that I should be punished."

"What?" She looked flabbergasted.

"You asked why I always went up, that's why. You got your answer." I have no idea why I told her the real truth. Well, at least I didn't tell everything. I hoped to God she wasn't going to ask more about my punishment. I guess today, the odds weren't in my favor.

"When you said punishment, it sounded like you meant much more than just being sent up to your room when others were invited to dinner." She raised her eyebrow, obviously asking, without asking. Why was she so nosy but so wonderful at the same time? It was rather annoying. Perhaps I wanted a friend, maybe I was just tired of her following around, but whatever it was I blurted out:

"Why don't you just come over? We can talk then." Her eyes widened. Apparently she had never been asked over. No one in Abnegation really did as such, only rarely will that happen.

"Um, I have to ask my parents."

"I can wait outside, so if they do say yes then I can show you to my house, I'll leave if not." She nodded and jogged for her house. Only a minute later did she come out.

"Okay, lets go" The walk to my house was short and silent, as I said we could talk in my room. My dad was sitting in his chair, and as he heard the front door open looked up from his work. The look on his face was priceless I must say, he seemed to have been expecting to talk to me about the Aptitude Test after school, but knew he couldn't ask in front of another person, as asking would be breaking the rules and a government leader breaking the rules? Alarming I might say. Of course no one knew what he did when the doors were closed and no one else was here except for us. Beatings. I used to have to be shoved into a closet. I am whipped, with his belt. No one knew.

"Son. You brought a guest." He gave me a look, and I knew I was going to get a beating after she left. He nodded his head toward Beatrice. "Ms. Prior."

She bowed her head, an Abnegation greeting, and said "Mr. Eaton."

"We'll just be upstairs in my room, doing homework." **(I didn't know if they had homework, so I just put that in there.) **

He glared at us as we walked the stairs up to my room. "The way he looked at you. Deathly almost. You also winced when he looked at you like that. You know what comes after I leave. He hurts you doesn't he?" She whispered once we got up the stairs. Why did she have to be so perceptive? I didn't realize that I still winced either. Guess it's just become a habit. I sigh.

"He- I don't- Its-" I stop, not knowing how to answer the question. How to phrase it.

"Just say 'yes' or 'no'." She looked at me. Waiting for answer.

"Yes, but-"

"Why don't you tell anyone? You could get help. Get away from him." She interrupted. Ugh. Why can't she figure out that it just isn't that easy?

"Who do you think would believe me? He would deny it." We were on my room now, just standing in front of the doorway. I decided to close the door, so we could talk with a little more privacy. "A 16 year-old boy, against a government leader. Besides, he's an Abnegation leader, it would just go his way even more. No way anyone would believe me. After that he would whip me even more and probably burn me, for trying to tell some one. I can't get away."

"Then leave tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave. Go to another faction. He can't get you there." She said it like its an obvious solution. Of course I'd thought of that. I just didn't know where. I couldn't go to Candor. I'm definitely not truthful all the time. I am not a genius, but I'm pretty good with computers, still I couldn't go to Erudite. Amity just wasn't an option, period. Which left me with Dauntless, and if I was running to the brave faction, from my father, that made it seem a bit obvious that I wasn't brave.

"I just don't know where to go, if that were the case." I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I've never talked about this out loud, and couldn't get the thought out of my mind that I was going to get caught. "I'm going to change the subject now, and show you something." She gave me an almost scared look, and I had to laugh. I pulled my trunk full of trinkets out from under my bed and popped it open. She gasped. She saw lots of random little useless things scattered around. It was my defiance, it was secret. But I showed her, for reasons to me, unknown. "I know, you think this is a major rule break but-"

"No. I mean yes, but," She picked up the glass waterfall object, and turned it in her fingers, "its beautiful." Some of these things weren't so beautiful, like the smashed food can, but she seemed to overlook that. Then the door busted open, and I saw my father grinning, but scowling the way he does.

"Go in the closet. Hide." I told her. It was probably useless, since she was right in front of him, but it was better than being out in the open. I stood up, and put myself between him and the closet. I was not going to let him hurt her.

* * *

Yeah? No? Anyways Review, Follow, Fav!


	3. Important Author's Note, Please Read

**Hey Guys! Okay, so sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is actually just an IMPORTANT author's note, alright!**

**Okay, so. I need for you guys to tell me which story I should work on first. I have a poll on my profile, and I really need you guys to go and check it out. What I will do is whichever gets the most votes will be updated this weekend, the next highest one in votes will be done the next week, and so on. Then, I will use that pattern from then on, alright? I will not always update on the same day, but it will be in the assigned week. Once the poll is finished I will announce the schedule. So please, please, please, check that out ASAP! My deadline will be for by the end of the month, I will be sporadically working on my stories until then. Alright, so that'll be it.**

**P.S. If you are a guest, you can just review and tell me which story I should update! I also will take PMs. **

**~Amber Ember7**


End file.
